


The price to be yours isn’t hard to pay

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: When you always let the other’s happiness come first without realizing that what would really make them happy is to be with you.





	The price to be yours isn’t hard to pay

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate universe where Blaine and Kurt never met.

KURT’S POV

Since my father and Carole left for their honeymoon, I've been staying at home with Finn. At first, I thought it would be fun to have the house to ourselves, but I quickly learned that looking after Finn was the same as babysitting a newborn baby; not fun and really demanding.

I knew that in four days they would get home but I was already so done with him. Not only did I have my usual chores, but for them to get done, I had to do my step-brother's too. I had to make meals for the both of us and even drive him to school every morning before heading off to Dalton as I would usually do.

As I just got home from school that one afternoon, I was sitting on my bed, doing homework. The excessive amount of homework was just one of the many reasons I really hated Dalton Academy.  While I was struggling with algebra, my step-brother was casually watching tv. The loud volume of whatever tv show was playing on Finn’s tv made it almost impossible to focus. He would become deaf in no time with such habits. As I heard the phone ringing, I didn't even bother asking Finn to pick it up, knowing very well that he wouldn't hear a thing. 

I looked at the caller’s ID but it was an unknown number. I hesitated whether I should pick up or not, but I thought I should in case it was important. 

”Hi?”

I asked not used to phone calls, I didn't know what I should say, but it didn't matter. 

”Finn? It’s Puck, I've tried calling your cellphone but you wouldn't answer. I need you to pick me up at school, you're my last hope, bro.”

Noah said in a hurry on the other line. He sounded scared, I couldn't figure out what was up with him but I was starting to worry about him a little. I just hoped he was safe.

”Finn’s not umm... available at the moment but I could help?”

I wasn't completely honest with him.If I tried knocking on Finn’s door like an angry gorilla, he might have eventually heard, but some part of me wanted to help him myself. Being away from my friends at McKenly was a little harder than I'd have expected it to. After the first week, I started to miss my friends so much, especially Noah.

”I can't tell you. No one can know about this.”

There was something in his voice that made me wonder what could be so huge that he would want to hide it from me.

”I can't help you if you don't tell me.”

”Meet me in the parking lot, I'll explain. For now, I just want to get out of here.”

He hung up as I grabbed my car keys. Driving over to McKenly really borough back memories. I couldn't wait for this bullying situation to be over so I could go back to my home.

As I pulled up in the parking lot, looking at the building I had to get away from but where I’d want to go back more than anything, I felt a familiar feeling. Even if it wasn’t for long, I really was at home. 

The football players that finished practice were already gone except for one. I spotted Noah sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, grabbing his backpack and walking towards the car. 

I unlocked the doors of my car, letting him in.

”I believe you owe me some explanation.”

I said as he buckled his seatbelt, placing his heavy bag down at his feet. 

”You’re kind of the last person I want to talk to about this, but I guess I have to after what you did for me.”

”I know we aren't close friends but I promise you I won't judge if you tell me.”

I looked into his eyes, before starting the car and slowly driving away, not knowing where to go. 

”I don't know where I should start. What do you want to know?”

”First of all, why didn't you drive home like you used to? Did you lost your license?”

”It’s a long story. We won't have time to cover that up in a few minutes.”

He was a bit hesitant at first but I insisted on taking him out for dinner to talk. After saying it was on me, he finally agreed. He only had one weird request; that no one from school could see or hear us. I couldn't quite figure out why he wanted to hide which only made me want to know more about the situation.

I hated seeing him like this, it's not like him to act so secretive and insecure. I kind of liked seeing this vulnerable soft side of him. It was like meeting a whole new person and I kind of liked it.

”Now that we’re alone, I can explain myself. So umm... You know how Karofsky was treating you when you came out? Well, now that you're gone, I'm his new victim.”

It wasn't possible. I thought Puck ruled the school, knowing that he became the victim of bullying was almost unbelievable.

”I’m sorry but how is this even possible? You're stronger than him, you should not be letting him push you around. Besides, why would he do that to you out of everyone?”

”Kurt, a lot of things happened since you left. He knows stuff and uses it against me. Just today, he asked I give him my car keys or he’d write about my secret in the school’s paper.”

That was a lot of information to take in. A lot of things popped into my mind. Maybe he got another girl pregnant? Or he killed someone? That wasn't very likely but at this point, my mind was blank.

”I don't think I'll ever get to hear that secret, right?”

”Actually, I'd rather you learn it from me than from Karofsky.”

He took a deep breath, looking down at his sweaty hands on the table. Worried about him, I placed my left hand on top of his, but he pulled away.

“Noah? What is it?”

“He found texts on my phone. He took screenshots and sent them to himself. I was saying to Finn how I missed you since you transferred and how it's the same without you.”

He closes his eyes and almost whispered so no one could hear;

”It said I think I'm in love with you.”

It hit me like a punch in the stomach. Maybe I didn’t hear correctly? I thought to myself. I was mostly in shock, not knowing how I was supposed to feel. My heart kept telling to go for it, but my head told me to not risk anything before I knew whether or he was being for real or bluffing. If he was messing with my head, I was ready to stab him with a butter knife. 

He didn't know how much I loved the thought of being with him, because I've never got to tell him, or anyone for that matter. When he joined glee club and stopped bullying me, I started to catch feelings like a disease. 

It all started with the famous denial phase. For a few months, I kept telling myself that the only reason I had goosebumps hearing him sing was because the choir room was not heated during winter. Then, one night as I was watching one of Finn’s football, I realized that not being to take my eyes off him was a sign. 

As we got closer, I realized the true meaning of friendship, and that clearly wasn't it. I knew he would be there for me, but I wanted more from him. Casually hanging out wasn't enough for me when all I wanted to do was spend all my nights doing nothing, with him. I knew that we could be left alone in an empty room together, unable to speak, and everything would still be perfect. Just knowing he’s next to me, I could do just about anything.

I was never one to believe in true love, but as I watched our story being written before my eyes, that’s when I truly understood the meaning of ‘soulmates’. 

”What is it your thinking about?”

Noah asked, blushing. 

”You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Tell me, now that I know, you're going to stop getting bullied?”

”Kurt, he stole my car. Who knows what he capable of? It won't ever be over.”

I really felt sorry for him. I knew better than anyone what it's like to be bullied. I knew he has been a douchebag before, but no one deserved this. 

”You know what's the worse part of all of this?” 

He asked, quickly adding;

”I don't understand why he's doing all of this. But one thing is for sure, I won't rest until it's over.”

I thought about telling him the reasons why, but I couldn't do that. Thinking about it, I wasn't strong enough to ever stand up to Karofsky before, but Noah was. If he knew the big secret the bully had been hiding for a long time, he could manage to get out of this situation. It wouldn't get Dave expelled, but at least Noah would be safe. I would postpone my own happiness for him any day. 

”If I tell you I know a way to possibly make this stop but it's a little risky, would you give it a shot?”

”Anything!”

He looked in my eye as his widen. 

”I know Dave’s deepest darkest secret. If you threaten him, you could probably make the bullying stop.”

”I'm down. What is it?”

That's how I got to explain the whole story of when Dave kissed me in the locker room. One more reason to fall in love with Noah was how much he felt for people. As much as it surprised him to know the guy who's been bullying gay kids was into guys himself, the one thing that really got to him was how this was my first kiss. He would never show it but I understood very quickly that he felt bad for me. It was by the way he grabbed my hand for a few seconds, under the table and looked down I could understand he really cared about me. This time I wasn’t making this up, this was as real as could be. 

—

NOAH’S POV

People really assumed the worse from me, but when it came down to Kurt, I would take the blame of a hundred crimes to make him happy. I would sell my soul to the devil to give him a VIP spot in heaven, even if it meant I could never be with him. Only now, the tables were turned. Being bullied a lot, Kurt has built an armour around his heart so people couldn’t see how hurt, sad or defeated he was, but he forgot one thing; he could never hide anything from me. 

He could have built a whole wall between us, I’d have found a way to get past it to get to him. What he needed to find happiness wasn’t for me to give up anything, but to stand by his side. Maybe love was making me see things, but there was something I felt, like he might have felt it too but didn’t want to say anything scared he’d turn me down.

I knew he didn’t give me the dirt about Karofsky just to be kind, he did it because he wanted me to be happy. He really didn't know just how much I cared about him. He could have given me millions of dollars, I’d have spent it all on him, because I wouldn’t ever be happy unless he is with me. 

As class ended, I headed out to football practice, as usual, I knew what I had to do. 

“Dave. I think we need to have a little talk.”

I said standing in front of him, crossing my arms and staring in his eyes, knowing what he really was going through made me feel pitiful. I wasn’t even scared of him anymore, I just saw him as a helpless guy who happened to make really bad choices.

“Yeah, here’s the key to your car, I can’t promise you it’s in one piece nor where it is but it’s not like you would care, right?”

He said, looking at me with the same old arrogant smirk he’s always had. 

“I don’t care about the car, but I want you to do something for me.”

It was hard to stand up to him and anyone with the slightest common sense would have been too scared to even try, but I wasn’t. 

“You don’t get a say in any of this, Puckerman.”

“Ohh but that’s where you’re wrong. You’ll do exactly what I say or that little story of yours about the locker room kiss will be revealed to the whole school.”

I just stood there, staring at him through the whole thing to see his reaction. 

“Ohh and remember you can’t push me around like you did to Kurt. I am not scared of you, but you should be. Now you’re going to do one thing for me, alright?”

I prayed in silence he would react how I needed him to. I really needed to, for Kurt. 

“What is it? What do you want?”

He yelled at me, holding back a little because he knew if he hit me, I could hit right back. 

“You’re going to talk to Principal Figgins about letting Kurt come back to McKenly, and you are never going to hurt him in any way ever again. Understood?”

“I will, but if you or Kurt tell anyone about this, I will expose your truth to the world.”

Finally, my breathing returned to normal realizing my plan worked out perfectly.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not going to be a secret for much longer.”

I said walking away from him, turning around one last time.

“Ohh and one more thing, if you haven’t figured out a way to get him back before the end of the week, it will be too late. 

For once in my life, I knew I did a good thing. There was not the slightest doubt in my mind that this was the right thing to do. Now I had one last thing to do, go get my soulmate. 

—

KURT’S POV

As I sat down in Figgins’ office, I wasn’t ready for what was coming next. My dad was never going to be comfortable letting me go back to McKenly, but he didn’t know half of what I knew. As Dave promised to never touch me ever again and gave me hundreds of apologies, I knew something was up. 

Anyone that wasn’t involved in this situation wouldn’t have seen it the same way, but I could tell that Noah had something to do with this. 

That’s why after finishing to sign the papers to get me transferred once more, I waited patiently for classes to finish, looking at the clock while standing in front of Noah’s locker. It was easy to know which one it was since I knew it was right next to Finn’s. 

Half an hour later, as the bell rang, I was getting tired of waiting, looking around the seas of students until I spotted Noah.

“Kurt? What are you doing here?”

He asked smiling like an idiot, melting my heart. He seemed as genuinely happy to see me as I was.

“I think whatever you did for me worked out.”

I took one step closer to him, waiting to see how he’ll react. He took a step forward as well.

“You’re coming back?”

He asked, grabbing my right hand.

“Yes. Thank you for what you did. I could never thank you enough but know that when you are ready, I will be waiting for you with open arms, because I love you too, Noah.”

I knew he might not be ready to come out for a while, but I could not see myself with anyone but him. I knew we were meant to be together, waiting for him was the least I could do. He was my one and only, my soulmate. 

I didn’t have to wait for an answer as he wrapped his hands around me. Holding onto him was all I’ve ever wanted to do for the last few months. 

“Wow, Puckerman, stay like that just a second longer and people will start to think you two are an item.”

One of Puck’s teammates came up to him, but Noah didn’t seem to mind at all as he looked in his eyes with an undeniable confidence.

“We are, and I’m not ashamed of it. If you say one more thing, you just might regret it.”

He said making the other guy walked away. 

“No one will hurt you ever again, Kurt. As long as I’ve got a say in this, you won’t ever have to go through anything alone.”

Noah looked into my eyes before closing his and placing a quick kiss on my lips. Pulling away as people started staring at us like freak-shows.

“You can walk away, he’s mine and I won’t let any of you get to him.”

He looked at each of them before grabbing his backpack and slamming the locker door. He grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowded halls until we got outside the building.

“What happened to the guy who was so scared to come out not even a week ago?”

I asked.

“You came along. With you by my side, none of it seems so bad anymore.”

He gave my hand a little squeeze as I felt my cheeks burning.

Everything did turn out perfectly in the end. As long as Cupid gets to play his part, there’s no bad ending to such a perfect love story.


End file.
